La Princesse de la Lune
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: L'image d'une femme, debout devant l'océan et la lune, hante l'esprit d'Harry. Un nouveau prof de DCFM qui se comporte étrangement envers lui. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. YAOI! LOVE TRIANGLE!
1. Le rêve

Taku

Titre : La princesse de la Lune – Chapitre 1

Auteur ; Taku

Genre : aventure, mystère et, bien sur, yaoi !!

Source : Harry Potter

La Princesse de la Lune

Chapitre 1 : Le rêve

Une nuit très sombre fit son apparition. La pleine lune était énorme et illuminait dans les ténèbres. Des étoiles brillèrent dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Des bruits de vagues brisèrent le silence. Plus aucun être vivant apparaissait sur le sable froid et noir. Sauf... une silhouette qui écoutait attentivement le bruit des vagues. Elle se tenait debout face à la mer et à la lune. Ses longs cheveux ondulés brillaient et dansaient avec le vent glacial de la mer. Elle était grande et était vêtue d'une robe très déchirée. On pouvait voir aussi deux « bosses » sur sa poitrine donc c'était une femme. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir autre chose. Mais on dirait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis, gêné par le soleil, les referma aussitôt. Le soleil du matin s'était levé à l'horizon de Privet Drive mais Harry avait encore sommeil. Vraiment sommeil. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il ne pouvait plus les rouvrir. C'était étrange... D'habitude, il arrivait très bien à se réveiller et à se lever mais là, tout son corps était si lourd. « C'est bizarre, pensa Harry, c'est comme si je venais de me coucher. » Il essaya encore de les ouvrir mais en vain. Il avait trop sommeil. « Sommeil..., pensa Harry, sommeil... so...mmeil... » Puis il s'endormit.

Dans la salle à manger des Dursley, l'oncle Vermon et Dudley étaient assis autour de leur table respective et la tante Pétunia dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, l'oncle Vermon lisait le journal, la tante Pétunia préparait le petit déjeuner et Dudley faisait la moue : encore le régime. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia sortit de la cuisine avec des pamplemousses sans sucre posés sur un plateau. Voyant que sa femme avait terminé, l'oncle Vermon plia son journal et le posa à côté de son assiette.

« Ah ! s'exclama l'oncle Vermon. Enfin le petit déjeuner ! »

La tante Pétunia servit Dudley, l'oncle Vermon et elle-même mais il y avait encore une assiette vide : celle d'Harry Potter. Pétunia et Vermon étaient devenus rouge pivoine tandis que Dudley mangeait son pamplemousse avec avidité.

« Quel fainéant ! rugit l'oncle Vermon. Il est dix heures et demie et il n'est toujours pas levé ! »

« Il est peut-être malade, » dit simplement Dudley.

« Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, dit Pétunia avec douceur, comment veux-tu que cet... cet... »

« Cette chose, continua l'oncle Vermon avec une expression de dégoût, soit malade ? Sa race est inhumaine et il ne faut jamais s'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Ah bon ? s'étonna Dudley. Pourtant il n'était pas très en forme, hier. Peut-être que ses seize années sont devenues lourdes. »

Un silence s'abattit soudain sur la maison. On n'entendait plus que des oiseaux qui chantaient et le bruit des voitures qui roulaient.

« Quoi ? balbutièrent l'oncle Vermon et la tante Pétunia en chœur. »

« Hier, c'était son anniversaire ! » s'écria Dudley pour mieux se faire comprendre.

« Mmm... c'était quoi ? » murmura une voix familière provenant de la porte de la salle.

L'oncle Vermon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley tournèrent leur tête. Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger, avec Hedwige sur son épaule. Mais on dirait qu'il n'avait pas la forme. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux et il portait encore son pyjama bleu-vert. Il traîna ses chaussons jusqu'à sa chaise puis s'assit tout en baillant. Sa « famille » l'ignorait mais Hedwige s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Harry regarda son assiette vide, indifféremment.

« Je ne te servirais pas, » dit soudainement la tante Pétunia tout en buvant son café.

« Bof..., dit simplement Harry avec les yeux demi-ouverts. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Maman ! s'écria Dudley. Je peux avoir la part de Harry ? »

« Mais bien sûr, mon Dudlynouchet, » dit la tante Pétunia avec une voix douce.

Aussitôt la réponse dite que Dudley pris la part d'Harry et le mangea d'un coup.

« Ha, ha, ha ! s'exclama Dudley d'un ton moqueur. Déjà que t'es maigre, ça ne va pas t'arranger les choses ! »

Harry n'avait, apparemment, pas entendu ce que disait Dudley. Il regardait son assiette vide, pensif. Harry pensa encore et encore à son étrange rêve. Cette silhouette fine et aux cheveux longs devant la mer calme. L'immense pleine lune et les étoiles qui décoraient le ciel sombre. Le vent glacial... le sable froid... La femme qui attendait, patiemment, l'heure venue. « Qui es-ce...? Pensa Harry, les yeux lourds. C'est étrange. On dirait quelque chose de déjà vu. » Un pincement sur son oreille lui fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Hedwige. Comprenant son inquiétude, il lui sourit et la caressa.

« Ne t'en fait pas, assura Harry. Je vais bien. »

« Il parle tout seul, maintenant, » dit l'oncle Vermon d'une voix cassante.

« Mm ! » fit seulement Harry qui le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard ? » s'exclama Vermon, déjà rouge de colère.

« ... »

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

« ... J'vais me laver. »

Harry poussa sa chaise puis se leva, en baillant. A pas lent, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais c'est alors que Vermon intervient en hurlant comme un diable :

« AS-TU PERDU TA LANGUE OU QUOI ??? REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !!! »

Le jeune brun le regarda par-dessus de son épaule. L'oncle Vermon s'était levé à cause de sa fureur soudaine et paraissait vraiment furieux. Dudley et la tante Pétunia était terrifiés par sa colère alors que Harry était calme et surtout fatigué.

« Je dois me préparer. A 11h, je dois aller chez les Weasley. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. »

« C'EST ANNULÉ !!! »

« Comme c'est dommage, dit Harry d'un air, faussement, déçu. J'ai prévenu mon parrain et... »

Harry arrêta sa phrase et faisait un large sourire en voyant le teint rouge de l'oncle Vermon se changer en violet, puis en bleu, puis en vert, puis en jaune, puis en orange et afin en blanc.

« B... Bon, d'accord ! articula Vermon, livide. Vas-y ! »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta cette pièce. Il monta les escaliers puis pénétra dans sa chambre sombre. Dès rentrer, Hedwige quitta l'épaule de son jeune maître, s'envola et se posa, avec douceur, sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte. Harry remarqua ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Il les avait oublié sans se rendre compte. Le jeune brun les prit et les posa sur son nez. Il tourna sa tête vers la glace qui était en face de lui et écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. Il s'approcha de la glace et se regarda avec plus d'attention. Comme il avait changé depuis... hier. Il constata, sans être fier, à quel point il était extrêmement beau. Ses membres s'étaient allongés, sa taille et ses hanches, affinées. Un visage innocent avec deux grands et magnifiques yeux verts lumineux, les cheveux souples et soyeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Son corps était maintenant d'une sensualité débordante. Harry ne se reconnaissait plus devant cette beauté. Il se regarda pendant quelques instants puis secoua sa tête, ignorant ses centaines de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Il est temps que je me lave, » murmura Harry pour soi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il regarda ses bagages prêtes depuis hier puis regarda sa chouette blanche, inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Harry. Si tu veux aller dehors, vas-y ! Tu me rejoindras au Terrier. »

Hedwige pinça, avec affection, l'oreille d'Harry et quitta cette pièce. Harry la regarda s'envoler jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Après que sa chouette était partit, Harry s'affala sur son lit puis regarda sa montre : 10h55. Il était bientôt l'heure. A contrecœur, le brun se releva et s'étira. Encore sommeil... Il prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers ses valises et la cage de Hedwige.

« _Réducto !_ »

Les affaires d'Harry se mirent soudain à rétrécir et étaient désormais pas plus grosses qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Un petit sac de poudre de cheminette dans sa poche, Harry sortit de sa chambre avec ses « petits » bagages dans son autre poche et entra dans le salon. Les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Tant mieux ! Harry lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu qu'il avait préparé dans la cheminée (_Incendio_). Les flammes oranges/jaunes devinrent vertes et bleu pâle. Le brun s'avança dans les flammes et au moment où il s'apprêtait à donner le nom de la maison des Weasley, il entendit des hurlements et...

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Une lumière verte illumina, d'un court instant, de la pièce voisine et Harry vit un homme, vêtu d'une cape noire avec des yeux écarlates, entrer dans le salon.

« _Lord Voldemort !_ »souffla Harry.

Les yeux rouge sang fixèrent Harry. La douleur de sa cicatrice devient extrême et il plaqua ses mains contre elle. Voldemort avançait, lentement, puis il leva haut sa baguette.

« A ton tour, » dit Voldemort d'une voix glacial alors qu'une lumière verte commença à jaillir de sa baguette.

« Le Terrier, » murmura Harry pour que Voldemort ne puisse l'entendre.

Le salon bascula devant lui et il se trouva dans l'étroit couloir. Il entendit le cri de rage de Voldemort qui se dissipa rapidement. Puis les cheminées passants autour de lui, il s'arrêta finalement dans le salon du Terrier, sur Mrs Weasley qui faisait tranquillement son tricot avant de se faire écrabouiller par Harry Potter. Molly Weasley était à terre et Harry au sommet, visiblement très gêné. Fred, George et Ron Weasley rigolèrent, tous trois assis sur un fauteuil à côté de ce tableau de sorciers.

« Mm ! Excusez-moi, madame Weasley. Je crois que ça n'a pas très bien marché quand je n'ai fait que de murmurer votre maison. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... »

« La vache ! s'exclama Ron qui les aida à se relever. T'étais arrivé comme un boulet de canon ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Euh, désolé ! Je me suis fait attaquer par Voldemort alors... »

« QUOI ??! » OO

« Heureusement que j'étais dans la cheminée... »

--------

Molly prépara le repas du midi dans la cuisine. Harry déposa ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron (_Amplificatum_) et découvrit Hedwige. Après avoir consoler sa chouette, il descendit dans le salon et mangea à sa faim.

« Alors les Dursley sont morts ? » pleura Mrs Weasley.

« Oui, » affirma Harry.

« Mon pauvre garçon ! Tu dois être tellement triste ! »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« ... Tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain. »

Puis cela dit, il avala une bouchée de purée. Tous les Weasley, sauf Mr Weasley qui n'était pas là à cause de son travail, le regardèrent avec attention. Sentant des regards pesaient sur lui, Harry releva la tête.

« Qu'est qu'y a ? » demanda Harry.

« T'as... t'as vraiment changé, » arriva à dire Ron, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hu ? Parce que je ne pleure pas pour les Dursley ? »

« Non, mon chéri, dit Molly qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Physiquement. Tu as bien grandi et pas dans le mauvais sens. »

Harry comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils voulaient dire. La beauté soudaine qu'il avait eue lors de son 16e anniversaire. En pensant à son anniversaire, l'image de la fine silhouette, la mer et la lune revint dans son esprit. Harry poussa son assiette puis se releva.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus faim tout d'un coup. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Fred.

« Rien. Juste cette fatigue. »

« Tu peux te coucher, mon chéri. »

« Merci, madame. »

A suivre

REVIEWS svp !!


	2. La mer dans le paysage

Taku

Titre : La princesse de la Lune – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : aventure, mystère et, bien sûr, yaoi !!

Source : Harry Potter

P'tite note : « Saluuut tout le monde !!! Je voudrais remercier à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à **Artémis, spirit.w.w, Orphée Potter, hee-Chan2 **et **marie-anne. ** Bisous à vous cinq !!!! »

La princesse de la Lune

Chapitre 2 : La mer dans le paysage

Harry, Ron, Fred et George jouèrent au football. Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au Quidditch car Mrs Weasley leur avait interdit de prendre les balais. Alors les garçons avaient décidé de jouer à un sport Moldu qu'ils connaissaient bien grâce à Harry. Deux équipes ont été faites : Ron et Harry (gardien) contre Fred (gardien) et George. Le match avait commencé depuis 20 minutes et c'était de 1 et 0 en faveur de Ron et de Harry.

« Stop !! hurla George essoufflé et fatigué. On jette l'éponge !! »

« Ouais !! dit, à son tour Fred qui était dans le même état que son frère jumeau. Chuis d'accord !! »

« YEEESS !!! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron qui s'étaient jetés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, fou de joie. ON A GAGNÉ !! ON A GAGNÉ !! »

Puis les deux jeunes s'écroulèrent de fatigue tout comme les jumeaux.

« Ron... Tu m'étouffes ! »

« Oups ! Pardon, » s'excusa son ami, rouge de confusion.

Le roux s'allongea à côté d'Harry alors qu'il était sur le brun. Fred et Harry, qui étaient moins fatigués, s'assirent par terre. (Normal, ils étaient le gardien de but.)

« T'es un excellent footballeur, Ron ! » complimenta Harry, en essuyant sa sueur sur son front.

« Et toi, t'es un très bon gardien, répondit Ron très essoufflé. Aucun ballon n'a passé. Fred et George sont quand même nuls, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry réfléchit deux secondes puis hocha la tête d'un « oui ».

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Ron ? »

« Ouais, je crois, » dit Ron en s'asseyant avec un petit sourire.

Ron et Harry prirent une bonne bouffée d'air puis hurlèrent en direction des jumeaux :

« VOUS ÊTES NUUUUUULEUH !!! BOUUUUUUUHH !! (signes du pouce vers le bas) RIEN QUE DES NUUUULEUH !!! »

« KOOAAAAA ??? » s'écrièrent les jumeaux qui s'étaient levés comme des diables.

« Attend, Fred, dit George avec un petit sourire inquiétant. Viens, j'vais te dire quelque chose à l'oreille. »

Fred s'approcha de son frère et ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose. Puis après leur conversation, les jumeaux firent un large sourire aux deux jeunes, qui étaient encore assis par terre. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très rassurés devant ce sourire qui disait grand. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'eux à pas lents.

« Et si on utilisait notre arme secrète ? » demanda George sans regarder son jumeau.

« Chuis avec toi, mon gars ! » répondit Fred, avec un très large sourire.

« ???!!? » (Ron et Harry)

« L'ATTAQUE DES CHATOUILLES !!! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux en se lançant sur les jeunes.

« Non, pas ça Fred ! Oscour, Harry ! WHAHAHAHAHAHA !! »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! » (larmes aux yeux verts)

Les jours passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry n'avait pas vu les deux mois passés devant ses yeux et la journée la plus attendue venait enfin d'arriver : la rentrée. Devant lui se dressa Poudlard Express. Harry et Ron montèrent dans le train rouge et trouvèrent Hermione assise dans un compartiment vide.

« Salut, les garçons ! » leur lança la jeune fille, heureuse de les revoir.

« Salut ! » répondissent-ils en s'asseyant devant elle.

« Waw ! » lâcha-t-elle, les yeux ronds envers Harry.

« ???! »

_Ah oui ! _pensa Harry. _C'est vrai. La beauté soudaine que je porte actuellement._

Harry fut attristé... très attristé. Maintenant, les gens le verront d'abord par sa beauté que par son caractère. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et découvrit que le train avait déjà démarré.

« Qu'est qu'il a ? » demanda Hermione.

« Chais pas ! répondit Ron. Au faites, tu sais pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Comment ? »

Attend, j'vais t'expliquer !

Cela fait un bon moment que Harry contempla le paysage, un peu mélancoliquement. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à être très inquiets.

« Harry ! »

« ... »

« HARRY !!! »

« M'oui, Hermione ? » dit Harry sans décoller son regard du paysage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non... »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Mouais... »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? »

« Nan... »

« Tient ! Potter est tout triste ! » poussa une voix très grave derrière eux.

Hermione et Ron tournèrent leur tête et découvrirent Goyle et Crabbe. Pas de Malefoy en vue.

« Pas encore mort, Potter !! » siffla Crabbe.

« ... »

« Est-ce que Potter est devenu muet ? » ricana Goyle.

« Fout lui la paix ! » s'écria Ron.

« Poil de carotte est en colère, se moqua Crabbe, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Faut faire attention ! »

« Poil de carotte ??!?! »

« Calmes-toi, Ron, » dit Hermione avec calme.

« La Sang de Bourbe se met elle aussi, hé ! »

« Quoi ?? Harry, fait quelque chose ! »

« ... »

« CRABBE !! GOYLE !! »

Vint aussitôt Drago Malefoy. On dirait qu'il n'était pas content du tout.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je ne vous ai pas dit de les laisser tranquille ? »

« M... mais c'est Potter et... »

« Oh mon dieu, dit Harry d'une voix faible, la mer...

Les cinq adolescents tournèrent leur tête vers Harry. Ce dernier regarda toujours par la fenêtre ainsi que la mer que nous pouvions voir.

« La mer... la mer..., ne cessa de répéter Harry. _La mer..._ »

Des flashs d'images traversèrent Harry, qui, sous la forte migraine, se tenait la tête entre les deux mains. La mer... la pleine lune... cette femme... le paysage de ses rêves..._ Des sons étranges_... Pourquoi... pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à ce point ?

« Harry ?! Est ce que ça va ?? » demanda Ron en se précipitant vers lui.

Il le secoua mais les yeux verts ne voulaient plus quitter ce paysage montrant la mer. Le roux regarda ces yeux puis...

« Oh mon dieu !! s'écria-t-il. Tes yeux !! Tes yeux sont vides !! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Hé, hé, hé ! » rigolèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

« La ferme, vous deux !!! » hurla Drago qui aussitôt, baissèrent la tête, penauds.

« Harry !! Harry !! » hurla Ron en secouant son ami de plus en plus fort mais en vain.

Harry n'entendit plus rien... Sa vue s'assombrit, laissant place à _ces_ images...

Des sanglots... le bruits d'une personne en pleurs... La jeune fille pleurait ?

_La mer sonore_

_Palpite sous l'œil_

_De la lune en deuil_

_Et palpite encore._

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce chant ? _Elle_ chantait ? Oui, elle chantait... Une chanson douce et nostalgique...

...

Un autre bruit... celui des vagues...

_Elle a tous les dons_

_Terribles et doux,_

_J'entends ses pardons_

_Gronder ses courroux..._

_Cette immensité_

_N'a rien d'entêté._

Oui, l'océan était en colère, très en colère... après _elle_...

Un éclat doré. _Ses_ yeux brillaient sous la douce lumière de la lune. Mais son visage était dur à apercevoir.

_Les yeux d'or de la nuit, dans la mer qui les berce,_

_Luisent comme en un ciel lentement onduleux._

_Le tranquille soupir exhalé des flots bleus_

_Se même à l'air muet et tiède, et s'y disperse._

Son chant devenait de plus en plus fort dans la tête du jeune homme... comme si c'était un chant venant du désespoir...

_Elle_ tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite... Un objet mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Harry n'arrivait pas à tout distinguer !

_Par les filaments d'argents des étoiles vives,_

_Le Grelot Lunaire pend du sombre azur_

_Sur l'immense mer, les monts et les rives,_

_Dans la molle paix de l'air tiède et pur._

_Bercée au soupir des houles pensives,_

_Le Grelot Lunaire pend du sombre azur_

_Par les filaments d'argents des étoiles vives_

Un bruit de grelot retentit dans la nuit mélancolique. Des larmes coulaient... Beaucoup de larmes... Une immense douleur qui déchirait le cœur...

_Tout ! Tout a disparu, sans échos et sans traces,_

_Avec le souvenir du monde jeune et beau._

_Les siècles ont scellé dans le même tombeau_

_L'illusion divine et la rumeur des races._

Quelques images défilèrent mais elles étaient très différentes du rêve de Harry...

Explosions.

Cris de douleur.

Peur.

Du sang partout.

Avant goût de la mort.

Des rires déments.

Des yeux bleus de cruautés.

_Ô mer déchaînée_

_Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tu es encore en colère_

_Ma vie veux-tu ?_

_Je te la donne pour apaiser le courroux du Dieu_

_Je partirai avec toi, je dormirai dans toi_

_Je partirai avec le souvenir de la Lune, le souvenir de la Nuit_

_Ne pleurez pas les étoiles_

_Éclairez les Hommes qui sont dans le noir_

_Je ne serai plus la belle étoile du soir_

_Adieu souffrance, adieu tristesse_

_Adieu ma vie..._

Le paysage du rêve... La jeune femme s'enfonça dans cette mer glacée... Une énorme vague, venu de nulle part, l'engloutit... Elle avait disparu...

Harry sentit une douleur vive dans ses poumons, comme s'il étouffait ! Il s'essouffla comme un fou qui avait besoin, à tout prix, d'air.

_Besoin d'air...,_ pensa Harry, _donnez-moi de l'air je vous en supplie !_

Le brun sentit une soudaine chaleur... Une chaleur douce et reposante... Il était tellement bien... Était-ce la mort ?

« ... ry... vre......ux... »

Mm ? Qui était-ce ? La voix d'un homme ?

« Harry... Ouvre les yeux... »

Ses lourdes paupières s'ouvrirent et le Gryffondor découvrit, au dessus de lui, un beau jeune homme avec un tendre regard bleu-vert.

« Bienvenu parmis nous, cher Harry... »

A sUIVRE


End file.
